Together Again
by Michele92
Summary: Jack and Audrey meet again post S7.


Well, this is my first go at a story. I've never written a story before and what better way to start than with my favourite couple? I simply love these two together and seeing as I've been a long time reader of their stories, I think it is time that I wrote one myself. Here we go…

Don't mind me being a little vague on the setting/context. The story is meant to be simply about their love so some particulars are a little unexplained.

Anyway, they're in Washington DC, Post S7.

He wasn't sure exactly why he was there, considering he was Los Angeles based. But he had been invited and he thought why not? A good opportunity to meet people outside of the Los Angeles office. Jack Bauer in an office job, he was still serving his country by working for the Government but this time it was behind a desk and to be honest, it felt good. If the field ever needed him though, he'd help in an instant but for everyday life, he wanted something more mundane. Jack was currently living in Los Angeles close to Kim and her family and enjoying every minute of it. So here he was at a ball in Washington DC. It was as expected a beautiful location, in an extravagant hall joined to an extravagant hotel, there was open bar and lots of pretty girls, not that he would have been motivated enough to go for anything with anyone. He wasn't there yet, still putting his life back together, still very much in love with his ex. Not that he would ever fall out of love with her…

He walked around the main hall filled with hundreds of people, quite a few of which he surprisingly knew and spent time talking to and then he saw her, the love of his life. She was looking beautiful as ever in a knee length navy blue dress that showed off the lightly tanned skin of her shoulders and back and hugged her beautiful, feminine figure. Her hair was light blonde and longer than he'd ever previously seen it. Her hair fell in light curls that framed her beautiful face, her green eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as her gaze drifted from the people she was talking to and came to meet his.

To be honest, she was slightly over these events. Yes, they are always held by rich people out to impress, held at exclusive locations, hundreds of people always invited. They were classy, a lovely excuse to dress up and they were a chance to see old friends and colleagues and meet some new people. But after years of these events, Audrey found herself slightly bored with the old routine and preferred to simply meet her friends at restaurants and cafes for low key outings. Even so, she wasn't having a bad night, it was quite enjoyable actually. The atmosphere of the place was great, in a large hall with a bar and a dance floor and big French doors leading out to the impressive patio. The people were nice, she knew almost everyone at least by name as it was always a similar crowd at these events and with her family and employment history, she simply just knew a lot of people. She had made light conversation with people all night, lingering longer with those she knew better. Only during an amusing conversation with an old friend and her husband did she see him. Her eyes remained locked on his as she finished up her conversation. She wasn't sure they even realised that they had completely lost her attention. They moved on and she was left standing there alone, not moving, just looking. She gave a small smile which he returned and that was all the encouragement he needed to walk towards her, finally coming to stand in front of her.

"Hey" she said softly as her eyes touched looked over all of him. He was handsome as she remembered and even more so wearing a suit, a look she always found incredibly sexy. His light blue shirt complimented his navy blue eyes and as she looked up to him, his blonde hair longer than she remembered, she found him also looking over her body and face, then looking deep into her own eyes. "Hey" he replied at which Audrey lightly touched his arm. Knowing she couldn't just keep standing there looking at him she at last spoke "Dance with me?". He took her hand and walked them to the dance floor where they nervously but happily placed their hands on each other and began to slowly move.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. She didn't know where to begin, what to say. There was a stage, years ago, where she was angry with him. Of course there was, but as she finally learnt the truth from her father as to why he had left and seeing him now, the love for her evident in his eyes, she couldn't be angry with him. She had always said that if he ever made her way back to her, she wouldn't be angry anymore. For although he hurt her by leaving, returning was all it needed to take the pain away. But where to start? She wanted to tell him how in love with him she still was, that her life was empty without him, ask him to never leave her again, but she wasn't sure what sort of reaction this would earn. Racking her brain for something to say, he saved her by rubbing her hand which he was holding and he began to talk.

Her touch was so soft and loving, she didn't seem angry with him at all which was surprising to him. But what was more surprising was the condition she was in. The last time he saw her she was catatonic and yet here she was in what seemed like excellent physical condition. Although as he saw and felt, she was perhaps too thin for her own good… She didn't seem to have any scars unless like him, you knew what you were looking for. The only ones he could find though were pale pink scars on her wrists, but he only saw them because he had looked. They were probably unnoticeable to the average stranger. She was moving, acting, speaking so well that it was hard to believe she was ever so sick. She didn't seem angry at him but even without anger he could see heartbreak in her eyes when she looked at him. He needed to explain. He needed to take this opportunity to explain everything to her, give her closure, properly say goodbye. The thought of her still loving him or wanting any romantic involvement with him again was so ludicrous after what he did to her that it didn't even cross his mind.

Jack squeezed and lightly rubbed her hand and gently said "You look well, Audrey. So well, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you so healthy and glowing, you're beautiful as ever". She tipped her head back to look at him better and smiled "Yeah, well, I obviously went through a difficult few months after… everything… but I am doing really well now." She then sweetly said "You don't look too bad yourself" and gave him a flirtatious smile which he could only smile at in return. He didn't feel awkward with her one bit. He felt wonderful actually; better than he had felt in all those years since he had previously been with her. There was no question as to how much he loved her, more than anyone he had loved in the entire world and he knew that he had to tell her. She had to know, he owed his life to her and no matter what, he wanted to tell her his feelings. "Audrey, I am so sorry for leaving you. I, I didn't have a choice" he began but she shushed him, "I know, I know, its okay. I know why you left. I know that my dad didn't leave you with many options. You did what you thought was best for me and I got better. But it's been years since then and you never came back. That's really what hurts, you know.". He smiled sadly and said "I know. I'm so sorry. Not a day goes by, not a moment of a day goes by where you're not on my mind. I wanted to come back to you, I did but I was so scared that you'd hate me or that I'd hurt you even more by coming back. I just don't want to hurt you ever again" he said. She replied "You hurt me every day you're not with me. It's not that you left, it's that you didn't come back. But you're here now…" and her voice trailed off. "Are you happy that I'm here now?" he asked. She laughed quietly, "Yeah, yeah I really am". They continued to move to the music, holding each other and touching each other. Audrey drew circles on his back, she didn't even realise she was doing it as Jack ran his fingers through her hair. After a few more blissful moments went by Jack said "Audrey, I want to say some things to you and I want you to hear me out. No interrupting, no tears, no nothing. I just want you to hear what I have to say, you deserve it". She was slightly startled by his determination but she trusted him completely and was eager to hear him. She leaned into his arms more, wrapped her hands around his neck and simply said "Go ahead".

And so he began "Audrey. I love you. I have loved you for years. You are amazing and you have saved me time and time again. You rescued me from China, Audrey. If it weren't for you I would still be there in that… that place… or worse… I never deserved your love, I never deserved anyone as amazing as you. I feel so lucky to have ever had you, so lucky that you were once mine. All of the time we spent together was the best time of my life, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I do, I really do love you. I love you so much".

Tears had begun to form in Jack's eyes by this stage and Audrey gently wiped them away as they started to fall. "You said no tears didn't you?" she joked, at which he wiped away her tears and said "Well you didn't follow my rule either". "Jack" she began but he shushed her. "I'm not done" he said. She kissed his cheek and whispered "keep going then". And he began again "It's not just the big things as to why I love you, Audrey. I never got the chance to properly tell you before that day I had to disappear that I loved you and what an amazing person you were and I want to do it. You deserve it… I love everything about you. You are so, so kind and good hearted. You're funny, even though majority of your jokes were ridiculous and you took them way too far, I found it hilarious each and every time", Jack and Audrey both paused and smiled, "You're always looking out for everyone and you love to make the people around you feel loved. Even I know you can have your erm, bitchy moments", Audrey raised her eyebrows, "but it is actually really sexy when you do so…" and Audrey laughed at him. "You are absolutely beautiful, every inch of you is heaven. Your hair, your eyes, your whole body, you are simply perfection. I loved every second I spent with you, Audrey. Our nights together whether we spent them just snuggling on the lounge or in bed or if we had more of a lets say, passionate night. I guess most of our nights were of the second category though…". Audrey laughed which caused Jack to laugh too and he continued "Well, you were pretty good at cuddles you know, probably the best cuddles I've had in my life". She smiled and said "Oh really, cuddles were my only talent though?". They were both amazed at the playful teasing which seemed so natural to them once again. He continued "Ok. You were the best at many things" and glanced at her seductively. "Our nights together were perfect. I always felt like I was at home in your house. It was so comfortable and you were there and it just felt right. It was just the way I wanted to spend the rest of my life. Our days were fun too though, work was work and I loved being there with you but it wasn't exactly quality time. Our weekends were fun though, you showed me all the fun and not so fun things to do in Washington but I was just always happy I was with you. And Audrey, every day I miss you. I miss everything about you, it doesn't take me much to remember something about you.". She brushed her fingers over his cheek "Like what?" and he talked again "I think of you every time I watch one of your favourite television shows or hear one of your favourite songs or walk by one of your favourite shops or eat your favourite foods." They were both smiling and laughing at each other and then Jack's mood swung serious again.

"But really Audrey, the way you accepted me, loved me, and showed me the joys of life again. You taught me how to enjoy, have fun, to love again. You never failed me, you always accepted me even when I had to tell you about and show you my dark side. I know you freaked out that day you saw it for the first time but then seeing you eighteen months later and you weren't angry. How can you be so accepting? Your love was the best thing I've ever experienced and it kept me going from the day I ever had to leave you up until well today. I love you so much and I just want you to be happy in your life, all I want is for you to be happy". Audrey leant her head against his chest briefly, enjoying his arms around her and being pressed into his body. She could barely believe what he'd just confessed to her. She of course felt no different about him and wanted to share her feelings with him too. He had sometimes been a little insecure in their relationship, feeling as if he didn't deserve her but she would never fail to remind him of what he meant to her. He was perfect and the man of her dreams. She looked into his eyes and said "Thank you so much for sharing that with me, it means the world to me to know that you still think all of those things. Can I have my turn now?".

Audrey didn't wait for a reply, she wasn't going to let her chance slide. "I don't think there is any way I could even attempt to match the beautiful things you just said to me but I want you to know that I love you so, so much and that I haven't felt this amazing since the last time you held me in your arms". Jack kissed her forehead gently. Audrey then begun to pour out her heart to Jack, her heart which was his forever. All the while she held close to her body and gently touched him, showing her love. "To me Jack, you are perfect. You are and always were so funny, loving, interesting, intelligent, gentle and very, very handsome and sexy" she smiled at him and he shyly laughed back at her. "You are honestly the man of my dreams, and you showed me what love really was. Our love is amazing, more than what I think most couples love each other. I'd do anything for you, anything in the entire world and I am forever grateful for all the love you've shown me. Nobody has ever loved me like you do and I feel so lucky to have experienced that". Jack whispered "That's only half of me Audrey, the other half is bad, and it's so bad" and he looked away from her. Audrey sighed and continued "Jack, I've seen that other side of you first hand and I know I didn't like it when I first saw it but I was just so shocked. I reacted unfairly and you didn't deserve that. I accept you completely, Jack and I love you, all of you, every single little thing about you I am in love with and I've missed you. I have missed you so much. I miss waking up in your arms, I miss sleeping, eating, walking, driving, working, doing everything with you. Every time I do something, I think of doing it with you. You fill my thoughts each and every day. My only wish is that you really were by my side, day in and day out. I want the chance to love you, Jack and to be loved back by you. I know you don't think you deserve me but you do, oh you do.".

"What are you saying, Audrey?"

"I'm saying that if we love each other as much as we've just confessed, why don't we give our relationship another chance?"

"Audrey, there is nothing I want more in this world than to be with you again", Audrey cut him off and said "Then we'll make it work".

At this, Jack couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed her lips slowly, tentatively. She returned the kiss just as softly. They both moaned quietly and then Jack laughed and smugly said "Well Miss Audrey, you've just agreed back into a relationship with a man who you don't really know that much about. You don't even know what he does for a living now, you don't even know where he lives".

Audrey took him by the hand and led him outside where it was quieter. "Well Jack, why don't you tell me?". Jack went on to explain his living in Los Angeles close to his daughter and her family and office work based in Los Angeles which she couldn't help but ask if he wore a suit to, not attempting to hide her delight in finding out that yes, he did wear a suit every day. He also expressed his desire to stay with her here in Washington, saying that he could easily transfer here and could go and visit Kim as often as he wanted. He said that he wanted them to stay in Washington because it was _their_ home. He then took the chance to ask her the same questions. "Well, I still live in the house I always did and I'm still working for the Government but I couldn't handle what I used to do anymore. Now I do international relations and communications, a chance for me to speak the languages that I know". Jack smiled at this, languages were always a passion and talent of Audrey's and he was happy that she was using them every day.

"So you don't have some boyfriend you're not telling me about, Audrey?"

"Nobody else ever stood a chance, Jack."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into them. Come home with me tonight, Jack? Back to our home? I don't want to leave you. I just want to fall asleep by your side tonight and wake up tomorrow morning with you." Jack kissed her again but with more intensity than before. Taking his kiss as a yes, they left the ball without bothering to say goodbye to anyone and together they made their way back _home_.


End file.
